1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for production of (azolylmethyl)(biphenylmethyl)cyclopentanol derivatives capable of utilizing as an effective ingredient of agricultural chemicals and medicines.
2) Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,505 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,792 disclose a process for production of (azolylmethyl)(biphenylmethyl)cyclopentanol derivatives including the following compounds represented by the formulas (A) and (B). ##STR2##
It is however unknown yet a process for production of (azolylmethyl)(biphenylmethyl)cyclopentanol derivative in which a halogen atom of (azolylmethyl)-(halogenophenylmethyl)cyclopentanol derivative is substituted with an unsubstituted or lower alkyl substituted benzene derivative.